Dammi Speranza Rachel
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Cosa accadrebbe se Cuddy perdesse il suo piccolo angelo proprio tra le sue braccia. Come regirebbe la nostra Lisa nel momento in cui è più vulnerabile? Ed House sarebbe disposto ad aiutarla?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

_Le mani di Cuddy premevano sul petto della bambina in modo convulsivo._

_"Svegliati Rachel! Forza piccola mia! Non rimanere ferma così"_

_Luci. Caos. Gente intorno a loro._

* * *

"Rachel, smettila di dondolare o finirai per cadere!"

Cuddy riportò lo sguardo sui documenti. Firmò e sia avvicinò alla bimba che giocava sulla sedia.

"Ho detto di smetterla o ti farai male!"

La bambina sbuffò e tornò composta. Ora fissava la madre troppo presa dal suo lavoro, mentre con sguardo seria la ammoniva per averle tolto tutto il divertimento di quel gioco.

Cuddy si rialzò dalla scrivania e andò verso la porta.

"Rachel, torno subito. Mi prometti che starai ferma lì?"

La bimba annuì.

"Siamo sicure?"

La bimba annuì di nuovo, mentre la madre usciva dall'ufficio e chiamava l'infermiera al bancone. Questa entrò nell'ufficio del primario, si sedette sul divano e prese una rivista. La piccola la guardava. Ma l'infermiera non ricambiò lo sguardo, concentrata sull'unica rivista di gossip tra quelle mediche.

Rachel ricominciò a dondolarsi sulla sedia. Ora che la mamma non era nella stessa stanza, poteva continuare a giocare indisturbata. Appoggiò i piedi alla scrivania e si dando piccole spinte, faceva dondolare la sedia. Quel movimento le piaceva; le ricordava la sedia a dondolo che la mamma teneva in camera sua e su cui le raccontava delle storie per farla dormire. Visto che la mamma non era ancora ritornata, spinse la sedia sempre più forte. Ora teneva le piccole mani aggrappate alle spalliere, mentre la sedia dondolava sempre più pericolosamente. L'infermiera abbassò un attimo la rivista, sorrise alla bambina che ricambiò con una risata, e riprese a leggere.

Un rumore sordo. Niente più scricchiolii. Niente più risate.

L'infermiera lanciò la rivista sul divanetto, mentre si avvicinava alla bambina. Rachel era stesa a terra supina, gli occhi chiusi, senza sensi. L'infermiera le misurò le pulsazioni. Sobbalzò, quando si accorse che il cuore della piccola non batteva.

"Serve aiuto!".

L'infermiera urlò.

Cuddy entrò nell'ufficio.

"Che cosa sta…Oh mio dio! Rachel!".

Cuddy corse verso la bambina. Portò l'orecchio vicino alla bocca della piccola.

"Non respira! E non ha pulsazioni!Rachel Svegliati! Portate un kit di soccorso!".

Cominciò a premere le proprie mani sul petto della piccola. Cercò di risvegliare la bambina. le parlava. Continuava con quella manovra di soccorso.

Infermiere e medici erano intorno a lei.; intorno alla dottoressa in lacrime che tentava di far tornare la bambina, la sua bambina, in vita.

"Svegliati Rachel! Forza piccola mia! Non rimanere ferma così"

Le mani di Cuddy premevano sul petto della bambina in modo convulsivo. Una mano da dietro la bloccò.

"Cuddy, sono passati 20 minuti. non puoi più fare niente".

"Lasciami in pace. Forza Rachel! Non mollare! Rachel non mi lasciare! Piccolina mia!".

Il movimento delle sue braccia cominciò a rallentare. Ora accarezzava la bambina distrattamente. mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo viso. Sentì qualcuno che l'abbracciava. Il suo profumo. Poi buio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Cuddy riaprì gli occhi. Le pareti dell'ufficio erano sparite. Ora il rosa pallido della sua camera da letto specchiavano i raggi di luci, provenienti dalle fessure nelle persiane. Aprì gli occhi lentamente. Sgranchì le gambe ed allungò le braccia, ma si bloccò nel sentire qualcosa pungerle l'incavo del braccio. Un sottile ago la teneva attaccata ad una flebo. Si guardò intorno fino a che vide Wilson addormentato sulla poltrona nell'angolo. Staccò lentamente la flebo e si alzò dal letto. Il primo tentativo si rivelò un fallimento. Sembrava non si muovesse da giorni. Tentò una seconda volta. Riuscì a mantenere l'equilibri trascinandosi fino alla porta, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Wilson. Scese lentamente le scale, ma alla metà si bloccò. Le gambe le tremavano, la vista le si annebbiò. Vide una figura scura venire verso di lei. La vide afferrarla tra le sue braccia e perdere l'equilibrio insieme a lei. Si sentiva stretta a lui. Mentre un'altra figura la prendeva per le spalle e la riportava in camera. Ancora quel profumo. Poi buio.

"Wilson! Eri di guardia! Scendo a mangiare qualcosa e tu ti addormenti!".

Una voce.

"Per fortuna che House era da basso."

Un'altra voce.

"Scusatemi! Non ho chiuso occhio questa notte. Lisa ha molto lavoro. Sostituirla come primario di medicina e continuare con il mio reparto è complicato"

Una terza voce.

"Scusa Jimmy. Non è un bel momento per nessuno di noi"

"Già".

Cuddy ascoltava con gli occhi chiusi, mantenendo un silenzio, che sembrava appartenerle da giorni.

"Ragazzi io vado. Ho un impegno di lavoro. Devo spiare una moglie un po' infedele. Torno domani mattina.".

"Torna quando vuoi. Io non ho casi e posso anche stare qui. Non ho niente di meglio da fare.".

"Grazie House. So che non siamo grandi amici. E so che vuoi bene a Lisa. Grazie".

"Sì, figurati"

House sbuffò ironico, mentre Lucas scendeva le scale rumorosamente, creando un caos che fece lagnare Cuddy.

"Quel ragazzo è un povero cretino!Grazie House, so quanto ci tieni a lei! Gngngn!".

"House! Non prenderlo in giro. Cuddy è la sua fidanzata. E' molto preoccupato per lei.".

Cuddy aprì gli occhi un'altra volta. House era appoggiato al suo bastone e guardava Wilson seduto sulla sedia a fianco. Cuddy si stiracchiò e si girò verso al coppia di dottori.

"Hey. Stai buona! Ferma!".

Cuddy non ascoltò nessuno dei cuoi comandi. Si sedette sul letto. Le girò la testa per alcuni secondi. Pensò fosse per lo sforzo. House la raggiunse sul letto. provò a parlargli. Il primo tentativo si rivelò di nuovo un buco nell'acqua. Prese un lungo respiro e riprovò.

"Posso avere dell'acqua?".

La sua voce era roca, quasi inudibile.

"Certo. Wilson, puoi scendere tu? L'acqua è nel frigorifero e i bicchieri sono nel mobile sopra il lavandino".

"Non c'è problema. Arrivo subito".

Wilson scese le scale silenziosamente, mentre House si avvicinava a Cuddy.

"Finalmente parli. Sono giorni che te ne stai in questa camera senza alzarti, bere, mangiare e parlare. Sei andata in bagno solo un paio di volte in 3 giorni.".

Cuddy lo guardò stupita e scioccata.

"Sono passati 3 giorni?".

"Sì. 3 giorni dal fun…".

House si bloccò nel vedere le lacrime cominciare a scendere dagli occhi della donna.

"Cuddy, mi dispiace.".

"Non mi ricordo niente. Ricordo solo Rachel…sdraiata sul pavimento nel mio ufficio. Ho tentato di rianimarla, ma…House!".

Non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime. House si avvicinò a lei e la abbracciò. Cuddy ricambiò l'abbraccio e continuò a piangere. Wilson arrivò in quel momento. Si fermò sulla soglia della porta, guardando la scena.

"Lisa, ti ho portato l'acqua.".

Cuddy allentò l'abbraccio. Prese il bicchiere che Wilson le porse, ma non riuscì a stringervi intorno le mani. House prese il bicchiere.

"Sei stanca e hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa.".

Cuddy annuì.

"Cosa vuoi che ti prepari?".

"Continui a cucinare?".

"Certo…".

"Beh, qualsiasi cosa ci sia nella mia cucina, mi va bene. Ho fame!".

House diede un'occhiata di comando a Wilson. Scese le scale lentamente. Cuddy poteva sentire il rumore del suo bastone battere sul legno.

"Hey Lisa. Come ti senti?".

"Come vuoi che mi senta. Non sono mai stata così male".

"Sono passati solo pochi giorni. Perdere qualcuno è una sensazione orribile, ma tutti ne vengono fuori…".

"Grazie James, ma ho perso mia figlia. Mi figlia. Non puoi capire!".

"Lo so. Ho perso la persona che più ho amato e che tutt'ora amo. E' brutto. Non ne verrai mai fuori completamente. Ci sraà sempre quel sentimento di odio verso te stesso. Quel senso di colpa. Non devi ami abbassare le tue difese o lui rifarà breccia nella tua mente. E' difficile.".

"Non ce la posso fare…è troppo…troppo per me da sopportare".

"Anch'io ci sono passato…tutti ci passano."

"Grazie…".

_Drin Drin Drin. _

"Scusami, devo rispondere. E' l'ospedale. Ti sto sostituendo temporaneamente.".

"Grazie Jimmy."

"Non ti muovere da lì! O finirai per cadere!".

Un ricordo corse all'interno della mente di Cuddy.

_"Finirai per cadere!"._

Lo aveva detto alla sua piccola prima di uscire dal suo ufficio. Prima di rivederla per l'ultima volta. Quel sorrisetto stampato in faccia, come in aria di sfida. Wilson era nel corridoio al telefono, non poteva vederla, così si abbandonò nuovamente alle lacrime. Si sdraiò lentamente fino a che le coperte non le coprivano il viso. Si rannicchiò sotto le lenzuola. Singhiozzava sommessamente per non farsi sentire. Voleva sfogarsi. Voleva piangere. Ma non voleva mostrarsi debole di fronte ai due colleghi. Ai due amici. Al suo migliore amico e all'uomo che aveva amato per tanto tempo. Pianse per liberarsi dal dolore, forse causandosene altro. Pianse per tutte le delusioni che la opprimevano, per tutti i problemi dell'ultimo anno. Pianse per l'anno passato con Rachel, pochissimo tempo. _Chiuse gli occhi. Rimase immobile. Buio. Di nuovo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

"Cuddy! Cuddy! Svegliati! Smettila di dormire! Finirai per trasformarti in un bradipo!".

Cuddy alzò leggermente la testa. Gli occhi socchiusi.

"Oh mio dio! E' troppo tardi! Stai mutando!".

Cuddy rise alla battuta.

"Hey. Ti ho fatto ridere Mrs Bradipo?".

"Non chiamarmi così! Mi hai portato da mangiare?".

"Sì…visto che in casa tua si trova solo cibo da conigli…ti ho preprato questa!"

Le porse il vassoio.

"Wow! Omelette al formaggio! Insalata! Pomodori e hai pure preparato la spremuta? Wow! Dimentico le tue doti culinarie!".

"Quelle culinarie le puoi anche dimenticare. Sono altre le doti che sono indimenticabili!".

"House! Smettila con i tuoi riferimenti sessuali!" .

"Lo sai Cuddy! Sono cambiato, ma la mia attrazione verso le gemelle rimane!".

"Lo devo intendere come un complimento?".

"Un insulto non è!".

Cominciarono a ridere.

"Scusate, ma devo andare. Problemi in Pronto Soccorso, c'è stato un incidente grave e servono medici. House tu rimani pure qui a fare compagnia a Lisa.".

"Ok, ci vediamo più tardi Jimmy".

"Grazie per sostituirmi".

"House. Posso parlarti un momento?".

"Certo".

House lasciò Cuddy alle prese con il suo pranzo. Lisa poteva sentirli bisbigliare, ma le parole erano troppo confuse. Quando House tornò, aveva finito tutto, e sorseggiava la sua spremuta.

"Che cosa ti ha detto Wilson? C'è stato qualche problema?".

"Mi ha fatto promettere che non ti sarei saltato addosso per alcuna ragione!".

"Ha detto questo?". House si mise una mano sul cuore.

"Certo…parola di lupetto!".

Cuddy rise nuovamente accompagnata dal sorriso di lui che la guardava dal bordo del letto. Cuddy guardò la sveglia.

"Sono le 9 di sera? Sono stanca di stare a letto. Scendiamo in salotto?".

"Certo. Ce la fai ad alzarti da sola?".

"Credo di sì. Magari non al primo tentativo. Sicuramente non mi aggrapperò a te, se no finiamo per terra come prima.".

"Questa volta sono preparato. Magari ci va di fortuna e non cade nessuno dei due!".

"Speriamo."

Cuddy si alzò, riprese stabilità sulle gambe e cominciò a camminare.

"Vedi? Sei pronta a rimetterti i tuoi amati tacchi".

Scesero al piano di sotto. Si tenevano ancora a braccetto.

"Sembriamo una coppia di vecchietti!".

"Già. Siamo un po' patetici. Il nonno zoppo con il suo bastone e la mogliettina che si aggrappa a lui".

Risero mentre di sedevano sul divano.

"Cosa ne dici di un film?".

"Guarda lì sotto. Ce ne dovrebbero essere alcuni. Scegli tu".

House prese uno dei dischi e lo mise nel lettore, accese la tv e riprese posto.

"No! Non ci posso credere. Ti ricordi ancora il mio film preferito!".

"Già! Lo ricordo perché lo detesto!".

Commentarono il film finché Cuddy cominciò a parlare da sola. House si era addormentato. Prese una coperta e la sistemò su di lui. Si girò diretta al bagno.

"Hey, dove credi di andare?".

"Sto andando in bagno. Dormi. Ne hai bisogno!".

Erano passate due ora da quando House si era addormentato e Cuddy era seduta sotto il porticato della casa. Per la prima volta dopo giorni aveva avuto una serata normale. Era fuori da quella camera, aveva mangiato e persino guardato il suo film preferito. Presa dai suoi pensieri, non sentì House arrivare dietro di lei. Percepì solo il suo braccio attorno alle sue spalle e si accorse di stare piangendo. Lui la strinse più forte a lui. I suoi singhiozzi erano sempre più forti.

"Come faccio ora? Non riuscirò mai a tornare alla mia vita di prima. Ho perso mia figlia. Rachel non c'è più.".

"Hai bisogno di tempo. Prenditi una vacanza. Stai lontano dall'ospedale per un po'. Parlane con Lucas e decidete dove partire…".

"Lucas? Cosa c'entra adesso lui?" .

"Lui era qui oggi pomeriggio. E' stato qui per tutto il tempo!".

"Perché?".

"Ma che domanda stupida Cuddy! Lui ti vuole bene. Era affezionato alla bambina…".

"Non ne voglio parlare.".

"Ci sono problemi con lui?".

"House io…non credo tu sia la persona adatta a sapere queste cose…".

House rimase sorpreso dal tono astioso della donna.

"Scusami House…non volevo…".

"Torniamo dentro fa freddo qui fuori.".

"Credo che tornerò nel mio letto, stai tranquillo. Puoi anche tornare a casa.".

"Non se ne parla. Io sto qui a controllarti.".

"Vai a dormire House. Tornerai domani mattina se ci tieni così tanto.".

"Ne sei sicura?".

"Sì.".

House prese il cappotto dall'ingresso e se ne andò verso la porta.

"Grazie!".

Si girò verso di lei.

"Grazie per quello che hai fatto oggi, e per quello che credo tu abbia fatto anche nei giorni precedenti.".

"Sei sempre il mio capo.".

"Lo fai solo per questo?".

"No. Ci sono molte ragioni per ciò che faccio. E tu le conosci già. Ma mi sono rassegnato ormai. Io non faccio per te Cuddy."

Detto questo uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

Era nella stanza di Rachel. Le spalle appoggiate al muro, gli occhi gonfi dalle lacrime, le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia sostenevano la testa. Ripensò alla serata appena trascorsa in compagnia di House.

_-flashback-_

_"Me ne vado da qui". _

_"Scusa? Come sarebbe a dire che te ne vai?". _

_"Ho parlato con il rettore della J. Hopkins. Mi hanno ripreso nel corso di studi.". _

_"Ah! Sono contenta per te." _

_Il falso entusiasmo di Lisa celava la sua rabbia. _

_"Quando parti?". _

_"Siamo a fine semestre, perciò credo che comincerò dopo le vacanze di Natale, ma dovrò trasferirmi prima.". _

_"Ah, così presto?". _

_"Ehy Cuddy! Che c'è?". _

_"Niente. Sono contenta per te. Adesso devo andare. Ho lezione.". _

_"A dopo"_

_Era partito in mattinata. Le aveva promesso di chiamare, di scrivere. Ma lui era House, non lo avrebbe ami fatto._

_-fine flashback-_

Il rumore della porta d'entrata la riportò alla realtà.

"Lisa! Dove sei?".

"Lucas, sono in camera".

Prima che lui salisse le scale, Cuddy si spostò nella sua camera e chiuse la porta della cameretta della piccola.

"Hey, come ti senti?".

"Bene".

Lucas la baciò delicatamente.

"Sei da sola? House se n'è andato da molto?".

"Sì, l'ho mandato a casa verso mezzanotte. Non voleva andarsene.".

"E' un buon amico.".

"Già. E' cambiato molto dopo Mayfield." .

"Hai già fatto colazione?".

"No. E tu?".

"Neanche…vuoi che prepari qualcosa?".

"Tu? Ma se non sei nemmeno capace di preparare un caffè? Lascia stare faccio io!".

"Ne sei sicura?".

"Certo."

Scesero in cucina e fecero colazione.

"Tra poco me ne devo andare a lavoro. Ho chiamato James prima, ha detto che verrà verso le 9".

"Ok. Ma non posso nemmeno stare un po' da sola?" .

"Se ne hai bisogno certo, ma ormai James starà arrivando…".

"Certo…".

"Vado in bagno…"

Cuddy rimase sola nella cucina. Ripensò alla discussione con House di poche ore prima. Era stata sul punto di raccontargli tutto, tutti i suoi problemi e alla fine aveva insistito sul rimanere sola. si sentiva da schifo dopo che la piccola non c'era più, si sentiva ancora peggio dopo che House se n'era andato.

Qualcuno bussava alla porta. Jimmy entrò con un pacco di cartelle sotto il braccio.

"Ciao Lisa. Sono solo io. House è rimasto ancora a casa. Forse verrà nel tardo pomeriggio.".

"Ti ha detto il perché?".

"No. Credo voglia riposare. Non è che…".

"Ciao James. Ciao Lisa, io devo scappare, ci vediamo più tardi…"

Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e uscì. Wilson entrò nel salone e appoggiò sul tavolino i documenti.

"Non riesco a capire come fai ad avere sempre così tanto lavoro…".

"Ormai ci sono abituata. Posso darti una mano?".

"Lisa, prenditi del tempo…non puoi…".

"Wilson, per favore ho bisogno di impegnare la mia testa in qualcosa che non sia Rachel, o la cucina di House o House in persona, non voglio nemmeno pensare a Lucas…".

Wilson la guardò perplesso mentre raccoglieva una cartella e si sedeva sul divano in parte a lui.

"E' successo qualcosa ieri sera?".

"No…e se anche fosse, non ne voglio parlare".

"Sicura? House sembrava strano questa mattina. Cioè, più strano del solito".

Cuddy non rispose.

"Lisa. Cosa c'è che non va? Lo sai che con me puoi parlare".

"House sembrava dispiaciuto?".

"No. Era deluso…Cuddy cosa è successo?".

"James, gli stavo per dire tutto.".

"Lisa, cosa gli stavi per dire?

"Gli ho detto che poteva andare a casa tranquillamente, che ora stavo bene, che poteva tornare a casa tua senza problemi. Lui voleva fermarsi, ma alla fine l'ho convinto. Mentre usciva l'ho ringraziato per quello che stava facendo per me. Gli ho chiesto il perché dell'essere così gentile. Ha risposto che ci sono vari motivi, che io li conoscevo, e che lui non è l'uomo per me, che si è arreso…".

Cuddy si lasciò trascinare dalle lacrime. Continuava a fissare la cartella mentre Wilson la guardava.

"Lisa, c'è qualcosa che devo sapere su te e House?"

-_flashback-_

_"Sto malissimo. E' una settimana che non pranzo. Riesco solo a cenare altrimenti ricomincio…" _

_"Lisa, ma sei sicura di non essere incinta?". _

_"Ma stai scherzando? E' impossibile…". _

_"Lisa! Non hai fatto ancora il test? Sei una scema!". _

_"Non posso essere incinta, non posso."_

_-fine flashback-_

"Dopo la festa anni '80 alla conferenza, sai quello che è successo tra me ed House.".

"Sì, a grandi linee…".

"Prima che lui ripartisse siamo stati insieme. Appena dopo la sua partenza ho cominciato a sentirmi male, credevo fosse lo stress, io ero…".

"Lisa, aspettavi un bambino? E glielo hai tenuto nascosto?".

"Wilson, ho perso il bambino subito dopo…".

Cuddy era di nuovo in lacrime, le mani le tremavano insieme alle gambe.

"Mi…mi dispiace."

Wilson abbracciò Cuddy che si strinse a lui.

"Lisa glielo devi dire…non puoi nasconderlo ancora per molto. Sono passati 20 anni da…".

"E' passato troppo tempo. Se io glielo dicessi…lo annienterei del tutto. Dopo Mayfield è cambiato, non prende Vicodin da mesi. Riprenderebbe ad usarlo, sarebbe una delusione troppo grande.".

"Lisa, voi due avreste dovuto avere un figlio! Come puoi tenerglielo nascosto ancora?".

Una terza persona ascoltava la conversazione. House li guardava dalla porta. Rimase a fissarli finchè Wilson non se ne accorse.

"House! Che ci fai qui?".

"House!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

House rimise la giacca e uscì dalla casa sbattendo al porta. Riprese la sua moto, cominciò a sfrecciare nella fredda mattinata. Fece più volte il giro dell'isolato. Avrebbe potuto girare da un'altra parte, ma qualcosa non gli permetteva di farlo. Continuò fino a quando la gamba non reclamò la sua attenzione. Si rifermò davanti alla casa. Camminò per il vialetto, fermandosi ai gradini esterni. Si sedette e aspettò qualcosa che non sapeva pure lui. Se ne stava lì, seduto, ripensando alle parole sentite poco prima: 

_"Lisa, voi due avreste dovuto avere un figlio! Come puoi tenerglielo nascosto ancora?"._

Glielo aveva tenuto nascosto per tutto quel tempo. Era stata colpa sua in parte. L'aveva lasciata da sola con un fardello così pesante. Non si era più fatto vivo. Non l'aveva chiamata, e non le aveva scritto. Erano dieci anni che ogni giorno di vedevano, ogni giorno era come un altro. Lei in tutto quel tempo non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo. E solo perché lui era quel bastardo, cinico e misantropo che non permetteva relazioni con gli altri. Era quel bastardo che ogni giorno la prendeva in giro, che la schermiva sulle sue forme. Ma il segreto che lei nascondeva era la cosa più bella, ma anche la più pericolosa e la più grave che poteva mai succedere a loro due. Una sola notte. Quella notte avevano avuto qualcosa di unico.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Wilson. In quel momento stava uscendo dalla porta e lo fissava.

"Mi dispiace! Hai ascoltato tutto?".

"Ho ascoltato il necessario.".

"Sei stato sempre seduto qua fuori?".

"No, sono stato in moto fino a pochi minuti fa. Poi la gamba ha cominciato a farmi male e mi sono fermato.".

"Cuddy è in camera sua. House dovreste parlarvi. Questo periodo è molto duro per lei. E dopo la sua confessione lo è anche per te…House mi stai ascoltando?".

House guardava di fronte a sé, nel vuoto.

"Come posso far finta che non sia mai successo niente? Io ne ero innamorato Wilson. Lo sono tutt'ora. L'allucinazione e l'internato a Mayfield mi hanno aperto gli occhi su tutto. Ho provato a riavvicinarmi a lei, ma mi sono trovato davanti quell'idiota che lavora in un camioncino dei gelati!".

"House, devi parlare con lei! Dille tutto! Dille quello che provi. Lei non aspetta altro. Dimostrati l'uomo che sei. E non quel bastardo che credi di essere!".

Wilson se ne andò lasciando l'amico di fronte alla porta da solo. House non entrò in casa, risalì sulla sua moto. Guardò verso la casa, la vide guardarlo dalla finestra. Partì, continuò ad accelerare fino a che non raggiunse il suo appartamento. Prese la chiave da sopra lo stipite della porta ed entrò.

"Lisa, House è da te?".

La voce di Wilson era seria.

"No. Sarà in ospedale."

"In ospedale non c'è. Ho fatto controllare. La donna delle pulizie ha detto che non c'era. Sono un po' preoccupato…".

"Non ti devi preoccupare, è House. Non è stata una bella giornata per nessuno. Avrà bisogno di un poto tranquillo.".

"E tu come stai? Ti senti meglio?".

"Come vuoi che mi senta. Sono qui a casa mia da sola, House è sparito, Lucas arriverà tra poco e dovrò fingere che tutto stia andando per il meglio. Quando in realtà ho bruciato in pochi minuti l'amicizia di 20 anni?".

"Lisa, vuoi una mano?". "Grazie Jimmy, ma non vedo il modo in cui tu possa aiutarmi…".

Cuddy riattaccò senza lasciare il tempo di rispondere. House non era in ospedale e nemmeno da Wilson. Dove diavolo si era cacciato. I sensi di colpa la aggredirono nuovamente. In quei giorni faceva solo cose sbagliate. Era rinchiusa in casa, nel lutto e nella disperazione. Solo in alcuni momenti riusciva a sorridere. In quei momenti non era sola, ma era con lui. Quando Lucas era con lei, non sorrideva, si limitava a poche frasi e a pochi cenni. Con House era diverso, era riuscita a ridere dopo giorni, giorni troppo bui. E lei ora lo aveva perso per sempre dopo avergli svelato il suo segreto. Il peso che si portava da 20 anni a questa parte la rendeva ancora più delusa e depressa. Aveva provato a dirglielo più volte, ma alla fine era tornata sui suoi passi senza mostrare alcuna sensazione, rimaneva impassibile. Era riuscita a costruire una muraglia tra loro, soprattutto negli ultimi 5 anni in cui lei aveva tentato, senza risultati, di diventare madre. Era stato un periodo tremendo, ma quando lui aveva accettato di aiutarla nelle iniziazioni, lei era sul punto di raccontargli tutto. Ma davanti alla porta del suo ufficio ali aveva girato le spalle promettendosi di non dirglielo. Di cancellare quel ricordo per sempre. Dopo Mayfield credeva che una vita normale l'avrebbe aiutata: stare con Lucas, la rendeva felice, ma aveva sempre quel segreto, che spesso spariva dalla sua mente, ma che ritornava incessante nelle notti passate da sola, a guardare la sua bambina che dormiva. E quando vedeva Rachel dormire, pensava a loro figlio. A cosa sarebbe successo se loro figlio fosse nato. Si chiedeva se fosse stato maschio o femmina. Se avesse suonato il piano come il padre o se fosse stata bella come lei, o magari se avesse avuto gli occhi del padre. Sarebbe cambiato tutto. Ora Cuddy era tornata in camera, il cuscino tra le braccia e la testa appoggiata al materasso. Il lenzuolo la copriva, ma aveva ancora freddo. Si addormentò sotto il peso della giornata mentre due braccia la cingevano per le spalle e la riscaldavano nel freddo della stanza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6**

House era sdraiato sul suo vecchio divano, guardando il soffitto. Con una mano strofinava la cicatrice che non gli dava tregua, con l'altra stringeva il bicchiere di liquore. Quanto gli era mancato l'alcool in quei mesi. Oltre a disintossicarsi, Mayfield lo aveva portato a non bere alcolici. Pensò ai giorni là dentro tra una seduta e la sala comune. Pensò al suo compagno di stanza e ai medici che lo avevano curato. Si ricordò di aver pensato a Cuddy in quei giorni. I suoi ricordi e la sue ricerca di riposte lo aveva portato a riprendere in mano quel bicchiere. Non aveva mai pensato di diventare padre. Non si era mai soffermato sulla possibilità di tale fatto. Con Stacy avevano deciso di non avere figli, ma alla fine lei era fuori dalla sua vita. Prese un altro sorso e si rialzò lentamente. Rimase seduto sul divano per altri minuti. Era notte inoltrata. Immaginò Cuddy tra le lenzuola, abbracciata da Lucas mentre dormiva. Chissà cosa stava sognando. Ma era troppo sbronzo per continuare a contenere i propri pensieri. Si avvicinò al piano barcollando. Sentì la porta d'entrata aprirsi, qualcuno che entrava. Ma era davvero troppo sbronzo per accorgersi che stava scivolando in un sonno profondo. La figura davanti a lui, fece un passo nella sua direzione. Troppo tardi. House cadde all'indietro continuando a dormire.

"House!"

Una sberla.

"House!".

Un'altra sberla.

"House! Cavolo! Svegliati!".

"Wilson lasciami in pace!".

"Non ti lascio in pace finchè non mi dici il perché di questa sbronza!".

"Secondo te?".

"Bah, io ho già la mia teoria, ma voglio sentire te prima di…".

"E' una delle mie solite sbronze…".

"No che non lo è!".

"Non ci vuole un motivo per bere al punto di…".

"House smettila di fare il bambino! Lo so che il motivo è la rivelaz…".

"Smettila Wilson! Entri in casa mia e mi svegli colpendomi, mi continui ad assillare…la vuoi smettere?".

"No! Non la smetti finchè non capisci che se continuerete così voi due rimarrete sempre soli…".

"Perché ti interessa così tanto?".

"Sei il mio migliore amico House! E noto quanto sei cambiato e anche quanto stai cambiando. Tu la vuoi quella donna?".

"Sì…".

"E allora fatti valere! Non dirmi che il vecchio House non c'è più!".

House non rispose. Rimase a fissare l'amico con aria stupita, che ben presto si trasformò in un ghigno.

"Questa volta però non devo farla arrabbiare, vero?".

Wilson rise.

"Sarà meglio di no! Visto cosa è successo l'ultima volta!".

Cuddy aprì gli occhi ancora arrossati dalle lacrime. Alzò di poco la testa cercando qualcuno. Un qualcuno che evidentemente non c'era. Dei rumori provenivano dalla cucina. Scese le scale in silenzio. Sbirciò nella cucina. La scena la scoprì. House era lì e stava cucinando qualcosa. Cuddy tossì leggermente per attirare la sua attenzione. Lui si girò e la guardò.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole! Dormito bene?".

"L'ultima volta che mi hai chiamato raggi di sole sei finito in un ospedale psichiatrico! Comunque sto bene! Tu?".

Non rispose, ma mugugnò fra i denti.

"Ti fa male la gamba?".

"Non più del solito".

Rimasero in silenzio mentre House le serviva la colazione.

"Non sei più venuto ieri sera…".

"Già, ho…avuto da fare.".

"Senti. mi dispiace…".

"Non sono ancora pronto per parlarne…".

"Ok, scusa. Neanche io lo sono.".

"Bah, io direi il contrario, lo sai da 20 anni questa cosa. Invece io da poche ore…ne hai avuto di tempo…".

"House! Pensi che io non sia dispiaciuta? Pensi che io non abbia mai pensato di dirtelo? Pensi che io stia bene in questo momento?".

"Cosa pensavi avrei fatto se lo avessi saputo prima?".

"Non lo so. E' stata una cosa stupida. Volevo dirtelo la prima volta che ci siamo rivisti. Ma poi è arrivata Stacy, c'è stato il problema alla gamba e tante altre cose. Eri cambiato dall'università. E ora sei cambiato di nuovo".

"Credevi che nascondermi questa cosa per altri anni non mi avrebbe reso più infelice?".

" Non so cosa pensavo. Non so cosa credevo di fare. Quando sei partito per Mayfield, avevo deciso di tenertelo nascosto per sempre, sperando che non ci fosse mai più stata una situazione come questa, o come quella di ieri. House, non so che dire, se non che volevo rendere la tua vita più facile. Un fatto del genere avrebbe cambiato la nostra vita radicalmente. Tu non eri pronto, io non ero pronta…".

"Già…sarà meglio che vada…".

"Ok…aspetta! Eri tu stanotte?".

"Stanotte?".

"No…niente…scusa.".

House mise i piatti al loro posto, sistemò la sua sedia sotto il tavolo e si avviò verso la porta. La vide avvicinarsi a lui, si fermò.

"Prima di entrare ho incontrato Lucas, ha detto di dirti che stasera forse non torna.".

"Ok, grazie…".

House si era avvicinato a lei. Per qualche motivo anche lei si era avvicinata inconsapevolmente. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Delicato, morbido e leggero.

"Sei davvero cambiato…".

Prese la sua giacca, prese il bastone dalla sedia, ma s'inciampò ne tappeto del corridoio.

"House stai bene?"

Cuddy corse verso di lui offrendogli un braccio.

"Maledetto tappeto!".

Cominciarono a ridere, dopo essersi resi conto dell'assurdità della situazione.

"Sarò qui sola per tutto il giorno. Sei sicuro di non volere rimanere a farmi compagnia?".

"Dopo tutto quello che è successo, avermi in casa tutto il giorno dovrebbe turbarti…".

"Non sono turbata, è una delle uniche volte che riusciamo ad avere una conversazione da umani!".

"Per questa volta hai ragione, e sei anche molto convincente. Beh di convincente qui non sei tu, ma le gemelle. Anche quel pijama le nasconde un po' troppo!".

"Va bene! Mi mancavano queste tue frasi…".

"Anche a me mancavano le gemelle…".

"Aspetta…non mi ricordo. Come le avevi chiamate? Patty e…".

"Patty e Selma?".

"Sì, all'inizio c'ero rimasta un po' male…ma poi ho riso".

"Beh, se vuoi altri nomi ne ho una sfilza…anche per i miei testicoli…del tipo…".

"No House! Non li voglio sapere!".

"Ok…come vuoi! Ne sei sicura? Potrei stupirti su quanti nomi io dia alle tue…".

"House basta! Per favore!".

Ritornarono sul divano.

"Cosa ne dici di un altro film?".

"Va bene!".

"Questa volta scelgo io però!".

"Non è valido! L'ultima volta che hai scelto tu, il film non l'ho più visto!".

"Adesso avrai tempo di vederlo…".

"Hai quel DVD?". "Certo…è stato uno dei primi che ho comprato!".

"Quindi...in onore dei vecchi tempi?".

"Già…".

"Sperando che magari vada meglio…".

Questa ultima frase la disse sussurrando, ma Cuddy riuscì lo stesso a sentire.

"Già…Oh, aspetta! Ho una cosa che devi vedere!".

"Cuddy tu hai un ragazzo. Non puoi farmi certe proposte!".

Cuddy lo ammonì con lo sguardo, ma rise pure lei. Aprì il mobiletto sotto il televisore. Frugò nel cassetto e trovò quello che cercava. Una scatola di scarpe.

"Scusa? Cosa è quella roba?".

"Questa roba è tutta la mia vita! Ho raccolto i ricordi più importanti in questa scatola. Riguarda la mia gioventù, diciamo. E anche tu ne hai fatto parte.".

"Wow sono onorato"

House esclamò quest'ultimo commento con il suo classico ghigno malefico.

"Guarda…questo è la ricevuta della libreria in cui tu lavoravi e in cui ci siamo visti epr la prima volta. Beh, ti ho visto io. Tu hai solo preso la mia lista e cercato i libri.".

"E mi sono persino rotto un unghia per prenderti il manuale di anatomia".

"Già. Hai urlato come un pazzo…".

"Ah, aspetta…questo è lo scontrino del vestito che avevo comprato per quella festa…non so che fine abbia fatto quel vestito!".

"Io sì! Lo hai lasciato in camera mia dopo al festa…".

"Oh…già…Senti, mi dispiace veramente per non avertelo detto prima…".

"Cuddy è tutto passato.".

"No! Non è tutto passato. Come puoi andare oltre a questo così semplicemente.".

"Non è colpa di nessuno quello che è successo. Siamo stati degli idioti quella notte. Ci siamo divertiti...".

"Allora è stato solo divertimento per te?".

"Non l'ho mai capito fino a poco tempo fa…".

"Quando?".

"Quando ti ho visto nel tuo ufficio, mentre cercavi di rianimare Rachel…Ho visto al paura nei tuoi occhi e finalmente ho decifrato la tua espressione. L'ultima espressione prima che io partissi per la Hopkins…Avevi paura…ora dimmi di cosa?".

"Io…avevo paura di non vedrei mai più. Ero terrorizzata dall'idea di essermi innamorata di te…House, mi dispiace…".

"Perché dovrebbe dispiacerti? Non hai fatto niente di male…".

"House! Ero incinta e non te l'ho detto. Ho perso il bambino e non te l'ho detto. Ti ho tenuto all'oscuro di tutto nonostante ti vedessi ogni giorno…"

Per qualche strano motivo Cuddy si stava avvicinando a lui. Per lo stesso ignoto motivo quel movimento impiegava anche House.

"Perdonami…".

"Cuddy, io sono quel tipo di uomo che potrebbe rendere la tua vita un inferno. Sono quello che ti annoia con i suoi discorsi inutili. Sono quello che riesce a farti stare male 365 giorni all'anno…".

"Non mi interessa…".

"A me interessa…".

"Perché ti interessa?".

"Cuddy…".

Erano sempre più vicini. Cuddy cominciò a piangere. Troppa frustrazione, troppi sbagli commessi in passato, troppe bugie, troppi rimorsi…troppo.

"Perché?".

"Cosa ti aspetti che dica. Vuoi che ti dica che sono innamorato di te? Che voglio passare tutto il resto della mia vita con te? Lo sai che non riuscirò mai a dire queste parole. Sono cambiato, ma rimango il solito bastardo misogino, che ha paura di una relazione vera.".

"House! Mi dispiace che tu la pensi così!".

"Dimmi che non vuoi sentire queste parole!".

"Le vorrei sentire, ma non sono essenziali…".

"Cuddy…sono anni che ti conosco. Anni che condivido con te ogni giorno in ospedale. Anni che ti osservo dalla finestra del tuo salone, che spio nella tua agenda perché sono geloso, anni che cerco di invitarti fuori, ma alla fine anch'io mi giro di spalle alla tua porta…".

"House io non…".

"Io non sono l'uomo per te. Tu hai Lucas. E' un bravo ragazzo dovresti andarne fiera!".

"Ma io non voglio Lucas…". House rimase fermo qualche istante contemplando quella donna. "Ridillo…". "Io non voglio Lucas…".

La distanza tra loro era ormai impercettibile. Le loro labbra si incontrarono dopo mesi, che sembravano anni. House la zittì con un altro bacio.

"Tu dimmi che mi vuoi…".

"Lo sai già…".

* * *

_"Ehi mamma?". _

_"Rachel sei tu?". _

_"Certo. E chi credevi che fossi?"._

_"Piccola, dimmi che tutto andrà bene". _

_"Mamma, ti voglio bene". _

_"Rachel non andare". _

_"Mamma devo…ti voglio bene!"_

_Cuddy si svegliò di soprassalto tra le braccia del suo uomo.

* * *

_

**FINEEEEEE!**_  
_


End file.
